


let him sleep

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Katolis, Married Rayllum, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He had gone to sleep late last night, after a meeting that had taken several hours longer than planned.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	let him sleep

He had gone to sleep late last night, after a meeting that had taken several hours longer than planned. Callum had been exhausted, barely being able to walk the distance from the conference room of the castle, to his private chambers hours past midnight, his body being too heavy.

Then, the moment he had arrived, he had literally fallen onto the bed, got the blanket, and been out not even a second later, before his eyes even closed properly. Rayla has slept on the other side, not noticing any of it.

Callum and quickly entered the lands of dreams as he was curled up on the soft bed, under the warmth and safety of the blankets, his body finally relaxing, wishing for a long nights of sleep to recover.

But, that wasn’t the case.

Not even three hours later, he had been rudely awoken by Rayla saying his name loudly, causing him to groan. And even though he refused to open his eyes, he could see that the room was filled with light, the sun shining into it, making everything uncomfortable.

He turned around in bed, his limbs heavy, not wanting to listen to his wife. He had almost fallen back asleep when he heard her voice again.

“Callum, you have to get out of bed. It’s six in the morning.”

He was too tired to even shake his head. And it took him an extreme amount of energy to just open his mouth.

“Just let me sleep. I’m tired.”

He imagined she shook her head.

“No Callum, you have to get up. You’re the royal advisor, and I’m pretty sure you and Ezran have a meeting today.”

“Rayla… please. I can’t.”

“Callum, you had an entire night of sleep, why are you so tired?”

“I went to bed at three.”

“THREE?!?”

He was not ready for to raise her voice, and shook in surprise.

“Yeah. The meeting took hours.”

Silence.

“Okay, you go back to bed. I’ll fill in for you today.”

“I love you.”


End file.
